Sensory perception is a complex process that involves many circuits and levels of processing in the neural pathways before it reaches conscious perception. Loss of sensation is one of the more devastating consequences of upper limb amputation. Natural sensation is critical in an artificial limb. Sensation is important for fine motor control, an individual's sense of self, perception, and affective communication. No viable chronic replacement for sensation has previously been demonstrated. Those with limb loss must rely on visual and auditory feedback from the device motors for prosthesis control. The prosthesis is perceived by the user as a foreign tool extending beyond, but not as part of, the user's body. In addition to improved control of the prosthetic limb, sensory perception is important to providing a sense of embodiment and in the reduction of phantom pain.